


Amnesia

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Surgery Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: Charles wakes up from surgery with anesthesia-induced temporary amnesia, and finds Aaron Burr at his side. It goes to say that he's thrilled. Aaron is amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4

All things considered, Charles’ surgery had gone well enough.

The man had never been particularly adept at keeping himself out of possibly life-threatening situations, and, in regards to getting into a shootout with John Laurens, had come out on the less fortunate end of things. Aaron, of course, had been both furious and terrified. He’d been there, but when Charles had drawn a gun and Laurens had reciprocated, he’d panicked a little. Charles wasn’t his whole world, but he loved the man more than anything.

Aaron had never fancied himself a violent man, but Hamilton, the damned instigator, had had to hold him back from Laurens in the hospital parking lot. The bullet hadn’t done any legitimate damage to Charles, but had instead went through the musculature of his right side. It was more of a flesh wound than anything else. Still, Charles had _gotten shot_ , and Aaron, now diligently at his side, wasn’t sure if he was angry or happy or both.

The hospital room was sterile and white. The contrast between the skin of Charles’ hand in Aaron’s was unusually stark. Charles had an IV in the back of his free hand and a tube in his nose. His high cheeks, usually flushed with anger or excitement, were sallow. It discomforted Aaron more than he was willing to admit. The doctors assured Aaron that his Charlie would be just fine. Lee was a trooper, after all. This wasn’t the first time he’d been shot.

When Charles awoke, Aaron was holding his hand, thumb smoothing lazily over his knuckles, a newspaper open in his lap. Charles’ eyelashes fluttered, and his eyes were still glazed over from the anesthetic and morphine when they fixed on Aaron’s face.

Charles blinked once, slowly, gaze roaming, and Aaron smiled at him. “How’re you feeling?” He asked gently, giving Charles’ hand a squeeze.

Lee made a face, slow to keep up with the situation through his medication-induced haze. “Who’re you?” He slurred, shifting a bit.

Aaron gently pressed a hand to his shoulder to keep him from sitting up. “Easy there.” He murmured, his smile fond as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. Sure, Charles was prone to violence and temper, and liked dogs more than he liked most people, but Aaron adored him.

“Wha--?” Lee turned to look at Aaron’s hand on his shoulder, then their hands entwined. “Who’re you?” He repeated, voice slurring again.

Aaron’s smile morphed into more of a grin. “I’m Aaron, honey. You’re Charlie—”

“Lee. ‘m Lee.” He looked very proud of himself for remembering, and Aaron lifted his hand from the other’s shoulder to curl around the nape of his neck.

Charles leaned into his touch, eyes closing, a happy little smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Aaron squeezed his hand again. “Do you need anything to drink? I can get you some water.”

“No, I don’t need…I want…” His brows furrowed, his face screwing up a little, and he hesitated before struggling to get out, “Who _are_ you?”

Aaron bit back a laugh and said gently, “Your boyfriend, Aaron Burr?”

Charles’ face lit up, his eyes wide and bright. “Boyfriend?”

“Yeah, boyfriend.” Aaron’s voice warbled with amusement, and he drew Charles’ hand up to press a kiss over his knuckles. “Almost for six months now.”

“ _Six months_?” Lee sounded incredulous, and with an open face, he beamed up at Aaron. “Have we kissed yet?”

Aaron almost choked on a laugh, and he kissed Charles’ hand again before scooting his chair a little closer to Charles’ hospital bed. “Yeah. Yeah, we’ve kissed.”

“Wow!”

Aaron laughed again, louder, and leaned into place a little kiss on the crown of Charles’ forehead. “Just take it easy. Do you wanna go back to sleep until the medicine wears off?”

“No, I wanna look at you.” Charles’ voice, usually so clipped and perfect, carried his thick accent, and he spoke completely honestly.

A little flush rose on Aaron’s face, and he huffed a little. “Hush, you.”

“You’re the handsome—the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.”

The blush deepened and spread to Aaron’s ears. He bit his lip, then ran his thumb along Charles’ neck from where his hand was clasped still. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

“I like that you call me nice names.” Charles sounded sleepier now, and he curled his hand into Aaron’s, interlacing their fingers. “Don’t go away, okay?”

“I won’t.” Aaron promised, hoping to soothe him. He smiled at the other sweetly, then said, “I promise.”

Charles smiled up at him and closed his eyes, settling in to go to drift off into a medicated slumber. Aaron withdrew his hand from his neck to run his fingers through his cropped hair. Charles made a soft sound, and Aaron just found himself feeling grateful that his Charlie was going to be okay. The way he’d been so delighted upon being told they were dating flattered him, and he couldn’t help but feel his chest warm. Charles was an impulsive ass, but he was also the love of Aaron’s life.


End file.
